


Le Grand Final de Dipper

by Nigamiestmajeur_e



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Ending - Sock Opera, Death, Gen, Spoilers - Journal 3, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigamiestmajeur_e/pseuds/Nigamiestmajeur_e
Summary: Ou ce qui se serait passé si Mabel n'avait pas vaincu Bill durant le Sock Opera.





	Le Grand Final de Dipper

"NOTE A MOI-MÊME : Posséder c'est gens, c'est hilarant ! Penser à toutes ces sensations que j'ai manqué - brûler, empaler, noyer... C'est comme un buffet à volonté de fun ! Une fois que j'aurais détruit ce journal, j'adorerais donner à ce corps son grand final - en le balançant du haut de la tour d'eau ! Cerise sur le gâteau, tout le monde pensera que Pine Tree a perdu la tête, et sa forme mentale errera à jamais dans le Mindscape ! Tu veux le rejoindre, Shooting Star ?"

Le papier se froissa entre les doigts de Mabel. Son épaule la lançait, Grunkle Stan lui recommandait d'aller à l'hôpital mais elle s'en fichait.  
"Dipper. Il faut que je retrouve Dipper.  
\- Ecoute chérie, dit Stan. Je pense qu'on devrait laisser Dipper tout seul un petit moment. Il a l'air d'avoir pété les plombs, j'ai bien vu avec quel plaisir il a brûlé le journal et je...  
\- Mais enfin Grunkle Stan ! Il a besoin de notre aide !  
\- Et tu crois que je ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe ?? Ce bouquin l'a rendu complètement fou au point d'avoir blessé sa propre soeur ! SA JUMELLE ! TU CROIS QUE C'EST LA PREMIERE FOIS QUE CE GENRE DE CHOSES ARRIVE A GRAVITY FALLS?"  
Grunkle Stan avait haussé la voix, puis se radoucit en voyant les larmes de la jeune fille.  
"Je suis désolé Mabel. Pour être honnête, continua-t-il en se massant l'épaule droite, je suis content que ce journal ait été détruit. Il ne fera plus de mal à personne...  
\- Sauf que ce n'est pas ce journal qui fait du mal à mon frère en ce moment !"  
Mabel courut le plus vite possible loin du théâtre de la ville, laissant en plan son grand-oncle, ses amis, son crush et tout le public de Gravity Falls estomaqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. 

En effet, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir deux enfants se disputer - à coup de poing, de pied et même de fourchettes cachées sous un manteau noir - un livre sur une corniche 4 mètres au-dessus d'une scène. Le plus effrayant fut lorsque le garçon avait poussé la fille sur l'espèce de gâteau de mariage qui s'était effondré violemment sur le décor. Puis le garçon avait brûlé avec des flammes étrangement bleues le livre si convoité, qu'il avait jeté avec désinvolture dans la boîte où était marqué "Pyrotechnique". Une explosion avait retenti, et la jeune fille déjà bien amochée s'était pris une fusée dans le bras, avant que le garçon habillé en prêtre ne sorte en courant, d'un rire terrible.

"Mon Dieu, faites qu'il n'est pas trop tard, marmonna Mabel. Et Dipper, où es-tu ?"  
Non seulement l'explosion lui avait brûlé le bras, mais elle avait aussi détruit toutes ses marionnettes, autrement dit Mabel n'a aucun moyen de contacter Dipper. Savait-il ce que Bill allait faire ? Avait-il vu que Bill avait écrit cette note, cette horrible note que Mabel avait retrouvée par-terre sur la scène, après qu'il se soit enfui en riant ? Elle n'osait imaginer ce que devait ressentir Dipper, voyant son corps se faire dépecer de cette manière par ce timbré de bonhomme triangle. Pauvre Dipper...  
"C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute."  
Elle aurait dû voir, se disait-elle, elle aurait dû remarquer. Cette étrange lueur dans les yeux de Dip... Bipper, ce sourire bizarre constamment collé au visage, cette façon de bouger... Elle aurait dû voir.  
"C'est ma faute. J'ai ignoré les avertissements de Dipper, j'ai pris son journal sans lui demander, et j'étais tellement absorbée par ma pièce que je n'avais même pas vu qu'il était possédé ! Mon frère. Mon petit frère. Je te promets frérot, que quand tout ça sera terminé, je t'offrirais des sandwich à la crème glacée, à la fraise ou au chocolat, j'irai même jusqu'à chercher les derniers Cookie Cat du pays si tu veux tu verras et on..."  
Son coeur se figea. Bipper était déjà en haut de la tour, adossé à côté de l'espèce d'explosion qui ressemble plutôt à un muffin. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais l'esprit de Dipper flottait juste à côté.   
"Tu nous rejoins, Shooting Star ?"  
Mabel se mordit la lèvre. C'était haut. Elle avait oublié.  
"Bah alors ? continua Bipper avec ce sourire à lui coller une droite. On a le vertige ?"  
Bien sûr qu'elle avait le vertige, depuis l'incident avec Grunkle Stan. C'était probablement pour ça que Bill avait choisi cette endroit d'où se jeter. Cette tour que l'on aperçoit en arrivant à la ville. Cette tour qui surplombe toute la vallée. Cette tour qui symbolisait Gravity Falls.   
Cette tour qui symboliserait bientôt leur fin.  
"Bon, vu qu'apparemment tu n'as pas l'air très motivée pour sauver Pine Tree, je continue sur ma lancée !"  
Bipper passa sa jambe par-dessus la barrière.  
"NON!"  
Mabel courut le plus vite qu'elle put, montant l'échelle à une vitesse qu'elle ne se soupçonnait pas. Son frère était en danger, elle ferait n'importe quoi, défier son vertige, défier la gravité même s'il le fallait. Défier Bill et plus encore. Le vent soufflait fort cette nuit-là, la tour grinçait sous son poids, et seule la lune permettait à Mabel de voir les marches. L'acier des barres était terriblement froid... mais pas aussi froid que la main de Bipper que Mabel réussit à attraper avant que sa deuxième jambe ne passa de l'autre côté de la clôture. Le démon dans un corps de garçon tourna alors la tête vers elle, et la fixa, ses yeux jaunes dans les siens, et toujours ce sourire. Mabel posa alors l'unique question qui mériterait d'être posée.  
"Bill... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?"

Alors qu'elle n'aurait pas cru cela possible, le sourire de Bipper s'agrandit, telle une déchirure. On aurait dit que le visage de Dipper se découpait en deux, se déformait, se... comme s'il fondait, mais dans l'autre sens. Oui, c'était ça. Le visage de Dipper fondait, mais au lieu de couler vers le bas, il coulait vers le haut. Et ces yeux qui brillaient dans la nuit, et ce manteau noir qui flottait dans le vide. Et la marque de Dipper sur son front. Mabel vit qu'elle saignait. Ce psychopathe avait planté des fourchettes sur la tache de naissance de Dipper. Alors, dans ce méli-mélo de gencives, de sang, de peau, de dents, d'oeil fluo, la voix de Bipper résonna :  
"Mais parce que c'est marrant !"

Puis Bipper regarda l'esprit de Dipper, qui lui aussi avait été effrayé par cette figure démoniaque, et tout en laissant tomber dans le vide ajouta :  
"On se retrouve en bas!"  
Et il planta une fourchette dans la main de Mabel.  
Et Mabel lâcha la main de Bipper sous la surprise et la douleur.  
Et Mabel hurla.  
Et Bipper tomba.  
Et le corps de Dipper s'écrasa au sol dans une symphonie de craquement, de giclement et de rire dément.


End file.
